Puerto Seguro
by TequilaNervous
Summary: Tercera y última parte de la serie 'Safe'. La Batalla Final ya esta en las puertas de Hogwarts y, Severus y Hermione no pueden dejar de pensar el uno en el otro. Con final picante! Siiii!


Disclaimer: Esta historia es la tercera de la serie 'Safe', escrita originalmente por Aurette, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla. Por supuesto, la idea original pertenece a Aurette y los personajes reconocibles son propiedad de JK Rowling.

Thanks for allowing me to translate your story, Aurette! You're really kind!

Puerto Seguro.

Harry Potter levantó otro escudo mágico y se movió hacia un lado para evitar la roca que había sido lanzada hacia él. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado para ver como Dumbledore también esquivaba la piedra. Sus ojos se encontraron y ambos asientieron mientras avanzaban. La batalla final ya llevaba varias horas de desarrollo. Lo que había comenzado como una muy bien planeada batalla en el corazón del Bosque Prohibido, se había convertido, rápidamente, en un caos, que se acercaba cada vez mas a Hogwarts. Voldemort había huido, lanzando a sus Mortífagos contra las fuerzas combinadas del lado de la luz. Ahora, había reorganizado sus tropas y estaba finalmente enfrentando cara a cara a su joven némesis, en un terreno mas alto, flanqueado por los gigantes y los hombres lobos.

Las cosas se veían oscuras para Harry, espoleado por su necesidad de proteger la escuela a toda costa, y que lo había forzado a un desesperado ataque de último momento, y que lo llevó a flanquear la colina, tomando ventaja de la distracción que Grawp había causado entre las filas de gigantes. Siendo gigantes, no eran muy brillantes. El ver a uno de ellos cargar contra ellos mismos, y además divirtiéndose con ello, les dió ideas. Así que se armó una bronca entre ellos, golpeándose unos a otros caóticamente. Los árboles arrancados de cuajo y las inmensas rocas lanzadas por el aire, hicieron que la batalla pareciera un partido de cricket ebrio con un montón de chiquilines cruzándose en el camino de los gigantes jugadores.

Sobre la colina, a la vista de la escuela, Harry Potter y el Señor Tenebroso, Voldemort, se encontraron en combate. Los esperados insultos y gritos eran siseados o gritados, según el caso, y luego, ambos empezaron la real batalla. Harry, con Dumbledore a sus espaldas, lanzando hechizos protectores y Voldemort, con Bellatrix Lestrange secundándolo,lanzaban hechizo tras hechizo uno contra el otro, sin efecto alguno, mientras las personas, los animales y los monstruos a su alrededor, gritaban y caían. Un rugido a la distancia advirtió que las puertas de la escuela se habían abierto e hileras de estudiantes salían de ellas para unirse al fragor de la contienda. Harry apretó los dientes al ver a sus compañeros poniéndose en peligro, pero a pesar de todo, era obvio que los dos oponentes estaban en igualdad de condiciones y ninguno de los dos tenía la ventaja en la mano. Todo lo que había que hacer, era esperar que alguno de los dos, cometiera un error.

Harry bloqueó los sonidos de las personas que morían a su alrededor y se aferró de su varita con mas fuerza. Mantenía los ojos pegados a los de Voldemort, pero seguía observándolo todo a través de su visión perimetral. Así que, a pesar de ver a Voldemort prepararse para lanzar otra maldición hacia él, también pudo ver a Bellatrix añadiendo otra capa de protección, mientras se alejaba otro paso mas del borde del precipicio al que Harry estaba tratando de lanzarlos. Vio piedras y rocas volar a través del humo y las cenizas y supo cuando esquivarlas y cuando quedarse quieto, aún cuando le pasaban rozándole el cabello. Así fue como, aun sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Voldemort, pudo ver como una negra sombra apareció detrás de Bellatrix de repente , saliendo de la nada. Harry movió rápidamente los ojos para medir la amenaza. Un mortífago enmascarado aterrizó detrás de la mujer y ella giró la cabeza para ver quién era, sin interrumpir sus hechizos. Se rió triunfalmente y luego regresó a la batalla con renovada maldad, lanzando un mortal hechizo hacia Dumbledore. Harry mantuvo los ojos en el Señor Tenebroso y trató de mantener su miedo a raya, pero manteniendo parte de su enfoque en el nuevo combatiente, quien alzó su brazo y presionó su varita contra la nuca de Bellatrix. Harry no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver al Porfesor Snape quitarse la máscara con una mano ensangrentada y escucharlo gritar, '_Avada Kedavra!'_ Envuelta en un brillo verde, Bellatrix Lestrange se desplomó como una marioneta con las cuerdas rotas, y los escudos que protegían a Voldemort, se desvanecieron.

Harry no perdió mas tiempo y tomó ventaja de los escudos caídos, y con un grito lanzó un tremendo hechizo contra su oponente. Voldemort trató de evitar el hechizo, moviéndose hacia la izquierda, pero Snape se rió y lo lanzó nuevamente hacia la línea de fuego. Ocurrieron dos cosas al mismo tiempo. Harry inhaló profundamente y volvió a levantar su varita. Dumbledore emitió un gran aliento frustrado y estaba a punto de volver a colocar los hechizos protectores, cuando Voldemort lanzo una rápida y sorprendida exclamación, con una expresión en el rostro, como de quien se acaba de dar cuenta que ha dejado correr el agua en la bañera y se olvidó de cerrarla. Luego, el Señor Oscuro estalló en mil pedazos. La explosión destrozó la cima de la colina. Harry y Dumbledore quedaron en el suelo, sin moverse. Del Señor Oscuro solo quedó su varita y un zapato humeante.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Hermione Granger estaba totalmente confundida. Con la escasa luz, el humo y las parpadeantes luces de los hechizos que volaban de un lado a otro, tenía los ojos encandilados. Había estado corriendo con Ron y con Neville hacia la colina, en el centro de la batalla, cuando se encontraron en medio de una reyerta entre aurores y hombres lobo. Con un grito, Neville y Ron se habían lanzado al calor de la contienda. Ella se había quedado un poco mas atrás y estaba muy ocupada lanzando hechizos a blancos que estuvieran a una distancia prudencial, cuando casi se lleva por delante a un enloquecido gigante. Se lanzó hacia un lado y rodó hasta la base de un acantilado. Cuando volvió a mirar, la escaramuza había cambiado de lugar y ella se encontró, de pronto, sola, en medio de la locura. Se puso de pie de un salto y buscó un nuevo blanco. Un grupo de Mortífagos envueltos en capas negras se estaban aproximando, pero no la habían visto aún, así que Hermione se escondió detrás de un arbusto.

"Tenemos que llegar a la cima de la colina! No tenemos tiempo de abrirnos camino hacia el otro lado. Maldito Lucius y su estúpido hechizo anti-escobas! Dónde está Snape? Él puede volar!" Gritó uno de ellos.

"Es cierto," contestó otro. "Lo ví, en algún momento, pero luego, comenzó a gritar como loco cuando vió que la escuela estaba vacía y después se puso a correr como si se hubiese prendido fuego."

"Qué era lo que gritaba?" Preguntó un tercer Mortífago.

"Algo acerca de sabelotodos o comelibros, o algo por el estilo. Tal vez lo alcanzaron con un confundidor."

Otro se metió en la conversación. "Debio ser su propio aturdidor. Tiene una punteria de mierda. Vi como alcanzaba a Walden en la espalda con un hechizo. Ttransformó al pobre bastardo en una oveja."

"Ese era Walden? Ví cuando se lo llevaba un gigante. Pobre tipo, todavía puedo escucharlo gritar."

"Cállense todos! Tenemos que llegar a la cima de la colina! Sepárense y encuentren a Snape. Yo los esperaré aquí. Cuando lo encuentren, tráiganlo conmigo."

Hermione observó como los mortífagos se separaban, Cuando los otros tres hubieron desaparecido de su vista, apuntó su varita al que se había quedado, en el momento que le dió la espalda y gritó, "_Stupefy!"_

Rebuscó en sus bolsillos y sacó uno de los corchos que Luna había preparado. Se escurrió hasta el cuerpo y colocó el corcho en la máscara del mortífago caído, para luego tocarlo con su varita y sisear, _"Portus"_. Cuando el hombre desapareció, en camino directo hacia una celda, Hermione regresó a su escondite detrás del arbusto, mientras algunas voces se aproximaban.

"Mulciber! Lo tengo! Mulciber! Dónde carajos está?"

"Mira Carrow, no tengo tiempo para esto!" El corazón de Hermione comenzó a golpear con fuerza en su pecho al escuchar esa voz.

"No tienes tiempo para ayudar a Nuestro Señor? Qué es lo que tramas Snape? Has estado actuando muy raro hoy."

"Y cuál se supone que es una conducta normal en al campo de batalla según tú, Carrow? Tengo órdenes, tengo un objetivo, y tu estás retrasándome con tus tonterías."

"Qué cosa? Ir tras la _maldita e inconveniente tragalibros?_ Si, Severus, te escuché. Suena personal para mi. Y piensas que ir a rescatar a tu preciosa bibliotecaria en medio de la batalla es mas importante que subir a esa colina y ayudar a Nuestro Señor, entonces creo que tu y yo debemos establecer prioridades."

Hermione observó como el Mortífago de menor estatura apuntaba su varita hacia Severus quien se había quedado muy quieto.

"Escuché que has estado fallando mucho esta noche, Snape. Parece que tu puntería ha desaparecido. Estoy seguro que McNair hubiese entendido el porque de tu pobre puntería si no hubiera terminado jugando a _Quién es tu ovejita?_, con un gigante. Te hemos visto en un duelo, Snape. Tu no fallas, incluso en el peor estado de ebriedad. Así que tengo que preguntarme, si tomo todos estos hechos en consideracion, qué significan?" El hombre adoptó una postura de combate. "Qué crees que van a decir los otros?"

"_Stupefy!"_

Los ojos de Severus Snape se abrieron como platos detrás de la máscara al ver a Amycus Carrow colapsar frente a él, y al encontrar a Hermione Granger detrás del tipo, apuntándole con su varita.

"Tú!" Siseó Snape.

Las manos de la jovencita temblaban mientras buscaba otro corcho para ponerlo sobre la máscara del mortífago derrumbado.

"En que estabas pensando al correr en medio del campo de batalla!" Le gritó Severus mientras sacaba su propia varita y pronunciaba "_Portus"_, al tiempo que tocaba el corcho y observaba como desaparecía el cuerpo.

"Estaba cumpliendo con mi deber!" Le replicó ella, a los gritos, a medida que se enderezaba.

"Tu _deber_ era permanecer a salvo!" Le gritó él.

"MI tarea era ayudar a Harry!" Contestó ella, todavía gritando. Era muy fácil gritarle ahora que llevaba la máscara puesta.

"Quién te dijo que te quedaras en la condenada escuela!" Siguió gritando él, a medida que se acercaba.

"Eso era cuando se suponía que la batalla sería en el puto bosque!" Retrucó ella.

"Bueno, discúlpanos si las cosas se salieron de lo planeado en la guerra!" Rugió él, dándose cuenta que la espuma que largaba no tenía a donde ir en su máscara.

"Exacto! Hablando de planes, que hacías corriendo hacia la escuela cuando Harry te necesitaba en la cima de la colina?" Demandó ella. Él se dió cuenta, entonces, que la máscara era una buena protección contra los escupitajos de los otros.

"Estaba tratando de encontrarte a _ti,_ pequeña y desagradecida mocosa!" Gritó él.

"Y eso por qué? Yo no soy la que importa ahora!" Aulló ella.

"Cómo que no eres importante?" Rugió él.

Y así fue como los otros dos mortífagos los encontraron. Nariz contra máscara, palpitantes pechos contra palpitante pecho.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno...no es interesante esta pequeña reyerta de enamorados? Tsk, tsk, Snape...has estado comiéndote la miel en el trabajo? No pensé que fueras capaz..." dijo uno de ellos.

Al primer sonido de voces, Severus se había volteado y apuntado su varita, protegiendo a Hermione con su cuerpo y manteniéndola detrás de él con un brazo.

"Nunca pensé que tuvieras _uno_...si sabes a lo que me refiero." Se burló uno de ellos. "No es esa la amiguita de Potter, Rowle?"

"Creo que si, Selwin. Qué crees que deberíamos hacer?"

"Matemos primero y preguntemos después..."

"Me parece bien."

Hermione sabía que Severus sentía que debía protegerla, así que tomó la iniciativa y se dejó caer al suelo, para luego lanzar un hechizo piernas de gelatina mientras uno de los mortífagos, lanzaba un hechizo cortante. Severus gruñó y le pisó un brazo a Hermione al esquivar el hechizo. Se hizo a un lado antes de caer de lleno sobre ella. Mientras tanto, la lucha continuaba. Ella lanzó un protego sobre él, mientras Snape enviaba un Sectumsempra. Uno de los mortífagos cayó al suelo en medio de un charco de sangre, mientras que el otro, alcanzó a Hermione con un Langlock, silenciándola. Snape rugió como loco cuando el hechizo alcanzó a la chica y envió una maldición silente hacia el último mortífago, que fue a dar contra un árbol de lleno, quedando inconsciente.

"_Finite Incantatum",_ siseó el mientras la levantaba del suelo. "Estás bien?" Le pasó las manos sobre los hombros y la cabeza, buscando alguna herida.

"Estoy bien. Y tú? Oh, Dios! Estás sangrando!" Ella tomó la ensangrentada mano, pero él la detuvo.

"Estoy bien. Tenemos que salir de aquí." La envolvió con un brazo para aparecerse, pero ella se zafó de su abrazo.

"No! Tu no puedes! Debes ir a la cima de esa colina y ayudar a Harry y al Director!"

Él miró hacia la cima en cuestión y observó los flashes de luz, que revelaban peidras que volaban y los árboles destrozados. Luego volvió a mirarla a ella. "_Cómo hace siempre esta jovencita, para nublar mi juicio?"_

"No se. Supongo que es algo químico."

"Oh, Merlín! Dije eso en voz alta, no?"

"Sip. Todo en voz alta." Ella puso su mano sobre el hombro de Severus y apretó un poco. Él siseó. "Oh! Lo siento!" Cuando quitó la mano, estaba ensangrentada. "Dejame arreglar eso."

"No, tienes razón. Ya no queda tiempo. Quiero que te escondas detrás de ese arbusto y te quedes ahí. No te muevas, no hagas ni un sonido." Le dió unos golpecitos sobre la cabeza y Hermione sintió un escalofrío que le recorría la espalda. Desilusionada, se acercó a él y le acarició la mejilla, para luego regresar a su escondite.

"Ya está." Avisó desde atrás de la planta.

"Quédate allí, niña tonta." Respondió él.

Hermione observó con fascinación como él se retiraba un poco y comenzaba a murmurar algo que sonaba a Inglés antiguo. Luego, Severus alzó la mirada hasta la cima de la colina y se elevó en el aire. La boca de Hermione se abrió como la de un pescado a medida que su profesor se elevaba unos doce metros y desaparecía sobre la orilla del risco.

Pareció que solo habían pasados unos minutos desde que había visto a su profesor elevarse en el aire, cuando lo vió volar de nuevo. Se veía maravilloso, con sus brazos extendidos y su capa ondulando con tanta gracia. Pero pronto, se dió cuenta que estaba descendiendo demasiado rápido y a Hermione se le ocurrió que no era algo voluntario. Se puso de pie de un salto cuando vió que la cima de la colina parecía haber estallado.

Salió de su refugio y apuntó su varita hacia Severus, gritando, _"Wingardum Leviosa!"_ No pasó nada. _"Levicorpus!"_ De nuevo, nada. Su amado profesor se precipitaba a tierra, justo hacia ella y Hermione no tenía ni idea de cómo detenerlo. El pánico la embargó y gritó.

"Noooooooo!"

Mientras gritaba, sintió como su corazón se desbocaba dentro de su pecho y algo que salió de ella, canceló el hechizo desilusionador.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Severus Snape estaba volando. Amaba volar. Cuando era un muchacho, había amado la libertad de su escoba de segunda mano. Cuando había obtenido su primera paga como profesor, había comprado una nueva. Sin embargo, cuando el Señor Tenebroso le enseñó el hechizo que le permitía volar sin una escoba, se había sentido mucho, mucho mejor. Pero esta forma de volar era todavía mejor. Era como estar flotando. Si tan solo su cabeza no doliera tanto. Con qué se había golpeado? Una roca, tal vez? Sentía un desorden tremendo en su cerebro. Estaba casi seguro que había ayudado a Potter a ganar la batalla. Al menos, eso esperaba. No podía ver mucho desde su posición. Giró la cabeza para ver a su alrededor, pero todo lo que vió fue la piedra del risco. Miró hacia abajo y vió a Granger, en el suelo, justo debajo de él. Parecía estar gritando. Por qué estaba gritando? Tenía que detenerla. Tal vez podría besarla y eso haría que dejara de gritar. Puso mas poder en su varita para descender mas rápido y entonces se dió cuenta que no tenía su varita. Qué raro! Estaba casi seguro que no podía volar si no la tenía. Eso lo hizo reírse porque eso hizo que se diera cuenta que entonces no estaba volando, que estaba cayendo, lo cual era imposible, ya que se estaba moviendo con mucha lentitud para estar cayéndose. A menos que...Volvió a mirar hacia abajo para ver a Granger lloriquear sin control con los brazos extendidos hacia él. A menos que ella estuviera haciéndolo volar. Pero que chica tan lista. Él sonrió y se relajó, mientras seguía precipitándose hacia el suelo.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Hermione ya no podía mas. El estaba a unos tres metros del suelo y su poder se estaba agotando. Ella no entendía lo que a había hecho, pero le había salido por el pánico , así que no sabía bien lo que tenía que mas hacer, pero de lo que estaba segura era que si sus fuerzas se terminaban, Severus iba a caer de lleno y mucho mas rápido. Todo lo que ella podía hacer era estirar sus brazos hacia él para que su propia energía lo protegiese de la caída como lo había protegido de las rocas y las piedras que que volaban de la cima de la colina. Derramó toda su magia para protegerlo mientras el polvo y los escombros caían sobre ella. Solo dos metros mas. Era lo único que faltaba.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"La escuché por ahí! Juro que la escuché gritar!"

Ella mantenía el enfoque en su tarea y trataba de ignorar el sonido de los pasos que se aproximaban. Ya faltaba poco.

"Ahí esta! Hermione!"

"Ron! No! No me inte..." Pero Ron la interrumpió. Ron Weasley, tan aliviado como estaba de encontrar a su amiga, le puso los brazos alrededor del cuerpo y bajó los brazos de la chica. La hizo darse vuelta y la abrazó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, mientras a unos metros se escuchaba un ruido como de algo que caía. Ella pareció estremecerse en sus brazos. Neville llegó corriendo.

"Tenías razon, Ron, era ella. Hermione, estás bien?"

"Nnghhhh..." Replicó ella mientras intentaba zafarse del apretón.

"Creo que ha sido herida, Ron!" Neville alzó la vista. "Crees que haya sido alcanzada por la explosión de la colina?"

"Oh, Dios!" Ron se apartó un poco para poder mirarla a la cara y en la pálida luz pudo ver como la chica ponía los ojos en blanco.

"Mione?" Preguntó él.

"Ungfmph..." Contestó ella.

"Mione!" Gritó el pelirrojo mientras los ojos de Hermione volvían a ponerse en blanco y se cerraban. Se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz profunda a sus espaldas.

"No...MÍA..."

Ron se dió la vuelta justo para sentir que alguien le quitaba a Hermione de los brazos.

"Mortífago!" Gritó Ron.

"Snape!" Gimoteó Neville.

"Idiotas." Murmuró Severus mientras levantaba a la jovencita en sus brazos y comenzaba a cojear de regreso al castillo.

"Sabía que no podíamos confiar en el maldito bastardo!" Gritó Ron.

Cojeando mucho por las heridas sufridas durante la caída y sangrando profusamente por la herida de la cabeza, un tambaleante Severus Snape era una vision terrorífica con la joven mujer en sus brazos. De hecho, la imagen provocó una casi primitiva respuesta en los dos estudiantes a sus espaldas.

"Déjala ahora, Snape, o te destrozaré aquí mismo."

"No. No puedes tenerla, tu, grandísimo imbécil. Ella es demasiado lista para ti."

"Hágalo profesor, no dejaremos que se la lleve."

"Oh, por favor! Vete a jugar con tu sapo." Replicó él sin siquiera darse la vuelta, mientras continuaba con su lento progreso de regreso a la escuela.

"Qué vas a hacer con ella, tú, traidor?"

Al escuchar esto, Severus se detuvo y volteó.

"La distrajiste y ella me dejó caer. Voy a besarla y todo estará bien. Ahora largo!"

"Oh, Dios!" Gimoteó Neville. "Tú, monstruo! Stupefy!"

Severus Snape la sostuvo cerca aún cuando cayó al suelo. Otra vez.

Neville corrió hacia ellos y golpeó el rostro de Severus con el corcho, mientras Ron rescataba a su amiga de las garras del malvado, traicionero y pervertido Mortífago.

Neville golpeó el corcho con su varita.

"Portus!"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Severus se despertó y miró confundido alrededor de su celda. Le parecía que en lo que concernía a celdas, esta no estaba tan mal. Ubicada en las entrañas del Ministerio de Magia, era mucho mejor a lo que sabía le esperaba en Azkaban.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

El jucio de Severus Snape se había pospuesto repetidamente, debido a que los principales testigos se encontraban en San Mungo. El Director Dumbledore y Potter, los testigos principales de la defensa, todavía se encontraban en estado comatoso, semanas después de la explosiva muerte de Tom Riddle. Granger, la testigo principal de la fiscalía, también estaba en coma, aunque en su caso, había sido médicamente inducido, para ayudarla a recuperarse de su casi total descarga de magia. Severus Snape tampoco estaba en buen estado después de haber sido sacado de la celda para evitar una revuelta. Parecía que los Mortífagos no querían tenerlo entre ellos y casi lo habían matado a golpes antes que los guardias pudieran intervenir. Había pasado casi un mes en el ala para prisioneros de San Mungo, bajo la constante vigilancia de los aurores, mientras le regeneraban el bazo, ambos riñones y unos cuantos huesos largos. Ron Weasley y Neville Longbottom también se estaban recuperando de las heridas recibidas cuando se encontraron con un enfurecido gigante , mientras llevaban heroicamente a su inconsciente amiga levitando de regreso a la escuela, así que los dos habían estado demasiado heridos para testificar en contra de su antiguo y malvado profesor frente a las autoridades o el Profeta. El público quería la cabeza de Severus Snape. Pero no mas que la de cualquier otro Mortífago. La gente quería las cabezas de todos los Mortífagos. Solo la sombra de dudas que habían sembrado los otros miembros de la Orden, había evitado que lo llevaran sumariamente hacia Azkaban a recibir el beso de los Dementores. Sin embargo, no era tonto y no se engañaba a si mismo. Si el Director y Potter no se despertaban pronto, sería enviado a Azkaban sin miramientos. Incluso si Granger despertaba y testificaba a su favor, su testimonio no hubiera sido visto como aceptable a los ojos del público. Aparentemente Snape se había encargado de llevar a la jovencita por el camino de las Artes Oscuras durante el último año de escuela, lo cual explicaba su conducta tan errática, con los cambios de su cabello y todo eso. Al menos, eso era lo que Rita Skeeter le había hecho creer a todo el mundo. Sus guardias se aseguraban de proveerlo con todos los artículos pertinentes para seguir atormentándolo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, hacía unos días que no sabía nada al respecto. No sabía si debía pensar si eso era bueno o malo. Se dió vuelta en el catre en el que dormía y se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia el pequeño lavabo y se lavó la cara para borrar las huellas del sueño y poder contemplar la culpa una vez mas. La verdad era que tenía miedo. No estaba seguro de ser inocente. Era claro que era un traidor, eso lo tenía muy presente. También sabía que había estado mas que feliz de pasar su vida al servicio de Dumbledore. De lo que no estaba seguro era de los cargos concernientes al intento de violación y el hurto de magia. La verdad es que no era capaz de recordar los últimos minutos de la batalla. Recordaba haber combatido contra algunos Mortífagos y recordó haber visto a Granger allí. Recordaba haber matado a Bellatrix Lestrange, pero no podía recordar si el Señor Oscuro había muerto. Después de eso, todo era confuso. Una multitud de imágenes confusas de haber estado volando y de haber sostenido a Granger entre sus brazos, pero además de eso, no podía recordar nada. Todo lo que sabía era que Hermione había sido herida gravemente y que era su culpa, y que de alguna manera, cuando se trataba de Granger, su cerebro siempre parecía desenchufarse y que terminaba haciendo cosas que normalmente no haría. Pero mas que nada, le temía a la verdad. Tenía mucho miedo de lo que podía ser y de lo que se decía de él. Que le había hecho algo imperdonable a una jovencita inocente.

"Snape, Severus Tobias! Preséntate!" Se sobresaltó cuando la voz del guardia lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Snape se aproximó a la reja y mantuvo las manos a ambos lados del cuerpo.

"Bueno, profesor, hoy saldrá de paseo. Tiene una entrevista con sus abogados o algo así, en la sala al final del pasillo. Aquí tiene ropa limpia." Le lanzó unas prendas a través de los barrotes. "Ponte presentable y rápido!"

Severus tomó la pila de ropa en cuanto tocó el piso y comenzó a acomodarlas sobre la cama. Eran sus propias prendas, lavadas y planchadas. Incluso su ropa interior. Esto iba a ser incómodo en mas de una manera.

Una vez vestido y peinado, se aproximó nuevamente a los barrotes y extendió sus manos a través de la puerta. El guardia aseguró las esposas alrededor de las muñecas de Severus y lo empujó lejos de la puerta para abrirla.

Snape fue acompañado por unos noventa metros, y a través de tres puertas distintas hasta su destino. Se sentía inseguro y nervioso, pero no dejó que nadie se diera cuenta, mientras sus guardias lo empujaban contra la pared antes de golpear la puerta. La puerta se abrió y Severus entró, a empujones, dentro de la habitación.

Lo primero que registró fue que estaba viendo a Albus Dumbledore. Había mas personas allí. Un hombre mayor y una mujer todavía mas vieja, a quienes no conocía y que le parecían insigificantes.

"Director?" Odiaba como sonaba su voz ahora. Pequeña y llena de miedo.

"Hola Severus," dijo el anciano. "Cómo estas, hijo?"

Severus no pudo contener el gemido que escapó de su boca.

"Estoy bien, señor. Me temo que podría estar peor."

"Tonterías, muchacho. Te sacaremos de aquí. Todos esos cargos en tu contra no tienen base y solo tenemos que sacarnos de encima algunas formalidades antes que podamos descartar esos cargos. Traidor, seguro. Harry y yo regresamos con la memoria intacta. Lamento no haber venido antes, pero me tomo un par de días recuperarme después de tan larga convalescencia. Potter todavía se esta recuperando, pero será capaz de proveer sus recuerdos en tu defensa. Tendríamos que poder sacarte de aquí para el final del día."

Severus miró a las otras personas en la habitación y temió que se tratara de alguna clase de broma. Se negaba a creer. El otro hombre, vestido impecablemente en ropas carísimas, asintió para alentarlo y la mujer, regordeta, pero con una amigable expresión en la cara, parecía tener dificultades para contener el llanto.

"Pero," susurró Severus, "qué hay de la Srta. Granger? Me dijeron que la lastimé."

"Tenemos el testimonio de una experta que demuestra que no ocurrió tal cosa, profesor." Dijo el otro hombre.

"Severus, te presento al Sr. Haddington Padge. Él es el abogado que te defiende y que nos esta ayudando a pasar por todas las trabas burocráticas necesarias para limpiar los cargos de los que te acusan." Los dos hombres se saludaron. "Y esta es la Sra. Hortense Gadsley, elemento invaluable a la hora de proveer consejos legales." Severus se volvió hacia la mujer y asintió cortesmente, pero la mujer se veía todavía muy afectada por el llanto, asi que miró hacia otro lado, con incomodidad. Volvió a mirar al Director quien estaba mirando su reloj de bolsillo.

"El Sr. Padge y yo tenemos que ir a ver al Winzegamot ahora. La Sra. Gadsley se quedará aquí contigo y responderá a cualquier pregunta que tengas mientras nosotros no estamos. Guardia!"

La puerta se abrió y el guardia asomó la cabeza. A pedido del Director, le quitaron las esposas a Severus. Al terminar, los únicos que quedaron en la habitación fueron Severus y la Sra. Gadsley, sentados frente a frente en la mesa. El la miró y le sonrió con amabilidad, para luego volverse hacia la puerta y observarla duramente.

"Señora, me preguntaba si podría informarme sobre la condición de la Srta. Granger?" Preguntó Severus, todavía sin mirarla a la cara.

"Po supuesto que sí." Respondió la mujer.

"Cómo se está recuperando?"

"Ella está bien. Ayer mismo recibió su alta médica y ha estado reclamando a viva voz por su liberación inmediata." La voz se le quebraba de una manera extraña, así que Severus mantenía la mirada alejada del rostro de la señora.

"Podría...podría decirme...ha explicado ella qué fue lo que pasó? Cómo fue que terminó...herida?"

"Bueno...según me explicaron los doctores, cuando estabas cayendo justo sobre ella, hubo una corriente de magia no controlada, la cual usé para detener tu caída. La energía necesaria para evitar que te estrellaras y murieras me dejo casi seca de magia. Lamento lo que pasó el último tramo. Ron me distrajo."

Las palabras de la mujer dieron vueltas alrededor del cerebro de Severus, sin un sentido claro. Confundido, miró a la mujer y vió como las facciones se estiraban y cambiaban frente a sus ojos. El cabello se hizo mas oscuro y se puso ondulado hasta alcanzar el caos absoluto.

"Oh...Dios...Hermione.." gimoteó él.

Ella sonrió y las lágrimas se derramaron sobre sus mejillas mientras asentía con la cabeza.

La silla en la que él estaba sentado cayó al suelo cuando se levantó con todo su ímpetu y se acercó a ella. Ella se puso de pie con un poco mas de gracia y abrió los brazos hacia él, mientras Severus la abrazaba y la levantaba en el aire, sosteniéndola con fuerza contra su pecho.

"Oh, Dios, pensé que te había lastimado! No podía recordar. No se que pasó...pensé que..."

"Fuiste golpeado en la cabeza por la roca que arrojó un gigante, no recuerdas nada por tenías una concusión."

"Entonces, yo no...?"

"No. Pero entiendo que intentaste besarme para hacerme sentir mejor y todavía no lo haz hecho. Eso sí lo considero imperdonable."

Así que lo hizo y justo como fueron las dos primeras veces, fueron mágicas. Diferentes. No tan dulces como el primero, o tan románticos como fue el segundo. Este beso estaba hecho de algo mas profundo. Había trazas de deseperación en el encuentro de sus labios y un deseo de realización en las caricias. Había incluso una medida de expiación en las dulces caricias que se deslizaban sobre las espaldas. Sin embargo, el ingrediente mas importante del beso, era el amor. Había amor en las lágrimas que empapaban las mejillas y en los suaves besos que caían sobre los labios y el cuello. También lo había en los constantes intentos por separarse para ver el uno en los ojos del otro, antes de volver a unir los labios de manera que sus bocas y lenguas pudieran jugar juntas. Las ocupadas manos tenían planes propios. El amor y la realización estaban muy bien, pero ambos deseaban algo mas. Esas mismas manos comenzaron a buscar nuevos territorios que explorar. Cuando las manos de Hermione alcanzaron la suave piel de la cintura de Severus, dejó escapar un profundo gemido que hizo que él se estremeciera. Cuando la mano de él logró llegar hasta los pechos de la chica, ambos colapsaron sobre la mesa sin dejar de besarse ni un segundo. Ella apoyó la cadera contra la mesa y envolvió las rodillas de Severus con las piernas, acercándolo mas a su cuerpo. Él trataba de ser un caballero, así que trataba de mantener su ingle lejos para que no fuese tan obvio su evidente estado de excitación, pero ella no le permitió hacerlo, y lo apretó mas contra su cuerpo hasta que ambos entraron íntimamente en contacto.

"Hermione...", gimió él, "tenemos que detenernos." Pero a pesar de esas palabras, Severus presionó su endurecido miembro contra ella.

"Todavía tenemos como treinta minutos antes que alguien regrese." Replicó ella, succionando la piel del cuello del hombre.

"Oh, Dios! Si no te detienes, perderás tu virtud aquí mismo, sobre esta mesa, en una celda del ministerio, mientras estás usando las prendas de Molly Weasley." Dijo él, mientras seguía presionándose contra ella y levantaba la camisa para lamer uno de los pezones.

"Oh, Dios mío!" Gritó la chica mientras tomaba la cabeza de Severus en sus manos y caía definitivamente sobre la mesa. El colocó una rodilla sobre la besa para conservar su lugar sobre el pecho expuesto. "Cómo supiste que son las ropas de Molly Weasley?"

"Ella siempre se ponía esa misma ropa cada vez que los gemelos hacían alguna travesura y tenía que venir a pagar. Solo que no me había dado cuenta antes." Deslizó una mano debajo de la ahora excesivamente grande, falda y comenzó a acariciarle la rodilla gentilmente. "Así que, cuál es el veredicto? Velas y música mas tarde o potencial vergüenza ahora? Debes decirme. Estoy perdiendo rápidamente mi capacidad de pensar en tus mejores intereses, Granger." Atrapó el otro pezón entre sus labios y gruñó. La mano de ella reptó hasta la parte posterior de los pantalones de él y acarició su trasero. Él se subió todavía mas sobre la mesa para colocarse encima de ella. Siguió besándola mientras frotaba su duro órgano contra la entrepierna de ella. Los gemidos de Severus escapaban ahora con cada respiración mientras su mano se acercaba a la entrada de Hermione y encontraba la humedad que allí había. Ella maulló como una gata.

"Crees que alguna vez tendremos una relación normal, Severus?"

"Dí mi nombre otra vez," gruñó él.

"Responde mi pregunta...Severussss..."

"Vamos a tener una relación, Granger?" Jadeó él.

"Si. Tú eres mío y no voy a dejarte ir."

"Dios, nunca me dejes ir." Snape se acomodó y volvió a besarla con fiereza. "Como minguno de los dos es normal, creo que las chances de una relación normal son escasas. Merlín! Eres hermosa!" La besó de nuevo, con suavidad, esta vez, antes de meter su lengua dentro de su boca, mientras trabajaba para meter su mano dentro de las bragas y deslizar los dedos por la abertura de su vagina.

"Entonces dejemos las velas y la música para cuando nos estemos sintiendo excéntricos y cógeme ahora."

Escucharla usar ese lenguaje lo lanzó por encima de sus restricciones mentales. Gruñó y le quitó las bragas. Ella comenzó a desabotonarle los pantalones hasta que lo liberó y pudo sacar el enorme miembro de su confinamiento. Él se estremeció al sentir las manos de ella tocándolo. Emitió el mas dulce de los gemidos mientras ella lo acariciaba, maravillándose por la sensación. Tan duro, suave como seda y caliente. Hermione se sintió asombrada incluso por como se veía. De hecho, se veía un poco raro. Solo había visto fotografias de miembros masculinos, así que no tenía idea de un miembro erecto podría verse tan...orgulloso.

"Granger, vas a matarme como no te detengas. Soy humano y no voy a poder resistir mucho tiempo mas si sigues haciendo eso...me va a dar una aneurisma..."

Como la mayoría de las mujeres del mundo, desde el inicio de los tiempos, Hermione se dió cuenta de cuánto poder tenía en sus manos en ese preciso momento, y se sintió un henchida de orgullo.

Ella alzó la cabeza un poco y allí estaba él, listo para obsequiarle un ardiente beso, mientras la recostaba sobre la mesa y comenzaba a hacer magia con sus expertos dedos entre las piernas de la joven. Ella sintió que su mente comenzaba a divagar mientras las nuevas sensaciones se agolpaban en ella. Nunca había podido sentir algo como esto cuando lo hacía ella misma, aún cuando pensaba en él, en la oscuridad de la noche.

"Si, mi dulce Hermione, canta para mi." Y entonces la chica cayó en la cuenta que los gemidos que estaba escuchando eran los propios. Los dedos de Severus seguían moviéndose y sus labios fueron a buscar uno de los pezones mientras ella comenzaba a jadear. El metió un dedo profundamente en su vagina y ella sintió como si estuviera volando. Él la besó ávidamente y ella emitió un grito en la boca de su amante, al tiempo que lo sentía penetrar en su vulva. El suave calor de sus dedos que se movía un poco entre la humedad de los suaves y húmedos labios antes de comenzar a moverse dentro fuera con lentitud. Severus sacó un poco el dedo y luego volvió a penetrarla con un poco mas de profundidad esta vez. Siguió así hasta que ella se puso impaciente y dejó escapar un delicado gemido de exasperación. Snape se inclinó sobre ella y la besó gentilmente.

"Perdóname, preciosa, pero esto puede dolerte un poco." Y con eso, penetró la virginal vulva de Hermione con un seguro movimiento de su cadera. "Ooooohhhhh...mierda!" Fue todo lo que pudo articular antes de dejar caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella y el resto de las palabras se convirtieron en un erótico murmullo contra la piel de Hermione.

Severus se quedó quieto por un momento, algo que sintió como un verdadero acto de hombría, hasta que sintió que la chica se relajaba otra vez. Su plan era mirarla a los ojos y estimularla para llevarla lentamente hasta encontrar su propio placer. Pero cuando se alzó un poco para mirarla. Lo que vió fue a una Hermione Granger medio desnuda, desparramada sobre la mesa, debajo de su cuerpo, con los labios inflamados y los ojos llenos de lujuria y todo lo que pudo pensar fue, _"Finalmente me estoy cogiendo a Granger!"_ Sin tener demasiado en claro cuanto había estado esperando por eso.

"No, no me estás cogiendo. Para eso te tienes que mover y tú no lo estás haciendo." Murmuró ella con una voz ronca que hizo que los testículos de Severus se estremecieran todavía mas.

"Oh, Dios...dije eso en voz alta? Lo siento, yo no quise..."

"Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...ooohhhhhhhm por favor, muévete...! Quiero que te muevas!"

Y así lo hizo.

Comenzó con movientos lentos, pero no tardó mucho en comenzar a moverse mas rápido dentro y fuera de ella, como si su vida dependiera de ello, cuando la escuchó aullar y gemir deliciosamente.

"Oh, mierda, Hermione, tienes una idea de lo hermosa que eres? Acaso sabes lo mucho que me gusta poder verte así? Dios, mujer, sabes cuánto te amo?" Severus gimió esas palabras mientras tomaba la cadera de Hermione entre sus enormes manos y la alzaba un poco mas.

"Si, oh, mierda! SI! Te casarás conmigo Severus? Te quedarás conmigo para siempre?"

Cuando se vino, Severus sintió que su corazón explotaba de alegría. Y su aullido de placer fue escuchado en varios pisos del Ministerio.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Los guardias que estaban fuera de la habitación tenían la misma expresión de confundido horror impresa en la cara cuando el Director de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, les informó que el Profesor Severus Snape era un hombre libre. Los guardias miraron dentro de la habitación, solo para ver a la regordeta mujer de setenta y tantos años y al otro abogado. Luego vieron la relajada expresión en la cara del Maestro de Pociones, como la de un gatito que acaba de robarse la leche de su amo. Luego se miraron uno al otro y se encogieron de hombros.

"Bueno Severus, considerando que tienes un tiempo libre hasta que comiencen las clases el próximo otoño, me imagino que estarás pensando en tomarte unas verdaderas vacaciones, después de tanto tiempo. Tienes alguna idea de a dónde te gustaría ir?" Preguntó el Director con un brillo pícaro en los ojos.

Severus miró a la regordeta mujer a su lado y volvió a mirar al Director.

"Estaba pensando en Galicia. Tengo una casita allí." Volvió a mirar a la mujer a su lado y alzó una ceja.

Y que hay de usted Madame? Algún plan para el verano?"

"Sabe, es interesante. Yo también estaba pensando en Galicia," la mujer se volvió a mirar al Profesor y dijo, "Tal vez podamos viajar juntos?"

"Ciertamente," replicó él. "La puedo acompañar?"

"Oh, si, Profesor, eso sería maravilloso."

"Puede llamarme Severus, madame."

"Quien quiera que seas," replicó ella mientras él le ofrecía el brazo y ella lo tomaba.

Fin.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

N/T: Bueno, bueno, ahí esta la acción que todas querían ver. Les pidó disculpas por la tardanza, pero es que he tenido unos días bastante atareados. Además, necesitaba dormir un poco...bastante...mucho.

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia. Es una de mis favoritas. La serie 'Safe' digo. Tengo que pedir permiso para comenzar a traducir la próxima historia, así que pronto podrán leer otra de mis horrorosas traducciones.

Muchas gracias a Nini Snape y a Araceli por sus comments! Y a todas las demás también, pero con ustedes charlamos mas a menudo.

Gracias por leer y gracias a Aurette por dejarme masacrar sus historias! Tal vez masacre otro de sus fics pronto...bwehehehehehehehee

Hasta luego!


End file.
